FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an elastic hinge for connecting a side arm to a front part of a pair of spectacles. The hinge of the present invention allows an additional outward elastic displacement of the side arm beyond its open position. Such hinges provide additional comfort in the wearing of spectacles which is greatly appreciated by the public, particularly due to the fact that the side arms bear against the temples with a reasonable pressure.